The Wolf,and The Two Lambs
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Shelby,and her younger sister,are attacked leaving them emotional,and physical very bad things started to happened around them,will they be able stay together,or will they end up killing each other.
1. Chapter 1 Enter the Wolf

DorothyLovesAnime

Power Rangers Dino Super Charge

The Wolf,and The Two Lambs

Chapter 1 Enter the Wolf

Shelby's younger sister,"Dorothy,"looked up from her bowl of Ice Cream,and watched as,Shelby walked into the kitchen,and opened one the cabinets,and took out a glass,before she placed it on the counter.

" Are you still studying for that test,"Dorothy asked,as Shelby poured herself some Orange juice, before putting the container back into the nodded,"I have to, I can't afford to fail, I promise dad, i'll pass this test,"

Dorothy nodded,before returning to her Ice Cream,"Are you almost done, with your Ice Cream," Shelby asked," Remember, dad wants you in bed before,nine,"

" Only, if you read me a bedtime Story,"

Shelby knew she wasn't going to be able to won this fight,so she just nodded,"Which one do you wanted me to read you,"

Dorothy smiled," Rainbow Sheep,"

'Fine."

Dorothy's smile widen,before she finish the rest of her Ice helped her out of her chair,before picking up her bowl,and placed it in the sink.

" Come on,Shelby," Dorothy called out for her sister,as she run upstairs.

" I'm Coming,"Shelby walked out of the kitchen, and upstairs,and made a bee-line for her sister room.

Dorothy was already in bed,holding the book,before handing it over to her,before she sit down in a chair.

" Rainbow Sheep, by Kim Chatel," Dorothy lay down in her bed,and got comfortable as Shelby started to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shelby lay the book down on the small pink wooden table,before she kissed her sister on the stood up,and walked over to the door,and slowly closed it behind,careful not to wake Dorothy up.

She walked down the hallway,and walked into her room, sat down at her desk,and started to study,until she remember,she leaved her glass of Orange juice on the kitchen counter, which was most likely warm by now.

She'll get it later,before her dad comes home,before she can return to her heard the doorbell ring.

She rolled her eyes,as she stood up,and walking out of her room,and knew her father was going to be late,and everyone else was at the base, trying to still awake,so who was at the door.

She waited until whoever was at the door,stopped ringing the walk over to her sister room,opened the door slightly,and peeked inside,and saw that Dorothy was still asleep,before closing the door.

" You know,it's rude to keep a guest waiting," she spun around,and glared at the intruder.

" Heckyl," she growled,as she quickly reached for her morpher,while Heckyl held out his hand toward her,as they started to glow,and turned blue.

" I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Shelby whole body was swallow up by the blue light,she was paralyzed.

Heckyl smirked as her eyes widen in terror," I'm not here for you," she watched as he walked passed her," Well. not right now,"

Her heart started to race in her chest,when she realised who he was after, heard the door open,followed by his footsteps as he enter her room.

" Dorothy, wake up," she heard him whispered softly,followed by a small yawn," Heckyl..what are you doing in my room," she asked

" Well..I come here to um.,"he paused," Help your sister,for her test,but before we started she wanted me to come up stairs,and check on you. I'll be right back,ok,"

"Ok"

Heckyl walked out of her room,before making his way over to Shelby,"Why..don't you go down stairs,and waited for me there,"he whispered in her ear.

She walked down the hallway,and walked down stairs,over time she try to stop,and or try to turn around,pain spread throughout her body.

She soon found out that her body was being forced to walk into the kitchen,and sat down in a chair,but sadly she still wasn't able to move her body.

Shelby didn't know how long she was sitting in that chair,but it felt like an eternally,not being able to protected her younger,and not knowing what his has plan for her.

Suddenly, Heckyl walked into the kitchen,as he ran his fingers through his hair,with a smug look on his face.

" It's been centuries since I last had that much fun,"he walked over to the where the knives are,and pulled out the chef's Knife, and the Filet Knife,and placed they down on the table in front of her.

" Now, I want you tell me...where your base is," he asked as he sat down next to her.

Shelby glared at Heckyl,as the blue light moved away from her mouth, so she was able to speak," I will never tell you," she growled

Heckyl rolled his eyes,before reaching over picking up the chef's Knife," I'll give you ten seconds to tell me wanted I need to know,"he glared at her," or I'll will make you suffer,"he growled

Shelby refused, she didn't cared about what happened to her,only thing that was on her mind right now was," Is Dorothy alright".

" Fine, have it your way,"he stood up,and Shelby felt her chair being pulled away from the table,and stopped.

"10.., 9.., 8..,7…,"

Shelby keep her mouth closed,and dare not to speak another word.

" 6…, 5..,4...,3…,"

She glared at him,as she watched as he positioned himself in front of her.

" 2…,"

She wasn't afraid of knew just like everyone else,that one day she was face it. Her last thoughts were not for herself,but for the people she loves.

" 1…,"


	2. Chapter 2

DorothyLovesAnime

Power Rangers Dino Super Charge

Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone I hope you like and enjoy this chapter,sorry for any mistakes I made in this,or last chapter...God bless you. Oh and If any of you have a idea for the name of this chapter let me know..Thank you.**

Shelby was slowly recovering,and doctor had told her father that she will have to stay in the hospital for only one more week,or if she ends up making a full recovery,sadly Shelby knew that wasn't going happened.

Everyday after,Tyler would come,and bring her books,and would spin hours together,until one of the nurses walked in,and told Tyler,"It was time for him to go,but you will see her again tomorrow,"

Soon before Shelby knew it she had only one more day,that she'll have to spin in the hospital,and Kendall,and the others come to visit.

" Hey guys,"Shelby smiled,as she try to sit up,but moan in pain,Tyler run over to her side,and helped her.

" Thanks,Tyler,"

" No problem,"he smiled

" So, your dad told us, you should be out do you want to do,"Chase asked as he sat down next to Kendall.

" Right now, I'm not sure.I just can't waited to be home,and…,"she paused as she looked down at the hospital floor.

" What's wrong,"Kendall asked,and Shelby looked up,"Dorothy...is in a coma,and no one knows when,or if she'll wake up. I haven't been able to go see her,"she answered.

" Don't worry,I'm sure she'll wake up soon,"Tyler placed his hand on her shoulder,with a warm smiled on his face,"And I promise we will make whoever did this to you,and your sister pay,"he vowed.

" Shelby,do you remember who,or what attacked you,and your sister,"Kendall asked in a serious manner.

Shelby looked at Kendall,and then at the others,who were starting to look even more concern,"It was Heckyl,"

Kendall eyes widen in pure terror,"Heckyl..How did he know where you lived,"Chase asked.

"He probably,had Fury follow Shelby," Riley answered

"That Mongrel,"Ivan growled.

"Hey, can one of you do me a favor,"Shelby asked.

" Yes,"Tyler nodded

" Can one of you,go see Dorothy for me,and tell me how she is doing,"

Tyler nodded,"I will,"he removed his hand from her shoulder,and started marking his way to the door,when Koda stepped forward,"Me..come too,"

"Thank you,"Shelby smiled weakly,and both Tyler,and Koda nodded,before leaving the room.

Tyler,and Koda made their way to the area where people checked into the hospital,and walk over the Check-in counter.

" Hello,"Tyler smiled as one of the nurses looked up from her laptop,"Hello,what can I help you,and your friend with,"she asked

" We are here to see Dorothy Watkins,"Tyler answered.

"Ok,Waited here one second,"she returned her laptop,after a couple of minutes,she looked up from her laptop,and looks up at Tyler,and Koda,"This is weird,it says here, that she can't have any visitors right now,I'm sorry,"

" Are you sure we can't go and see.I promise we will be fast,"

The nurse sighs,but smiled,"Fine,I let you go see her,but only for a couple of minutes,"

" Yes,"Tyler nodded,and Koda did as well,"Thank you,"

" Your welcome,"she give them both another Visitor Badge,"She's in room E 104,"

They both nodded,"Thank you,"before walking off,and made their way to where Dorothy is,hopping that she's ok.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kendall,and Chase walked out of Shelby's room,after she had fallen asleep,but Riley,and Ivan stay with her.

"What are we going to do,there no telling what Heckyl going to do next,"Chase asked Kendall,who shook her head,"I don't know, maybe I can created a barrier around her house,but..,"

"But,"he asked,"What do you mean by but,"

" Because…. Heckyl seems to look,and act like a human,the scan would not pick up him as an alien,but only as another human,"she answered,before turning around,"When I make it back to the base,hopefully I will be able to come up with a idea,"

Chase nodded,"Maybe tomorrow, me,and Koda can go to Shelby's house,and look around for anything Heckyl might of leave behind,"

" Why," she asked

" If Heckyl was able to get close enough to almost getting away with our Energems,I'm pretty sure he'll have a backup plan,if he fail to take out one of his enemies,"Chase explained.

Kendall nodded,"I see you,and the others later,"she waved at him,before walking down the hallway,and behind a corner,"Bye,"

"Bye,"he smiled,"Hey Chase,"he heard Tyler yell,causing him to spin around,"What is it,did something happened to Dorothy,"he asked

" Dorothy...awake,"Koda answered," The nurse who come to check on Dorothy had us leave,but before we were out of the room, Dorothy had waken up,and started jerking around,and her were eyes twitching,"Tyler added,before asking if Shelby was awake.

" No,she fallen asleep,a while after you two leave,and Kendall just leaved, so she can head back to base,"he answered.

" How, we tell Shelby,"Koda asked

"I don't know,"


End file.
